Don't Rock The Boat
by Christi Tramotua
Summary: The Sailors take a sexy boat trip - couple matches are different
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I claim to own any of the Sailor Moon characters or any of the Sailor Moon previously written and televised plots.  
  
A/N: This fanfic is a spin off from my friend's fanfic called Changes. The relationship matches of the characters will not be what you've known at all. It's Hotaru/Darien. And I also created some characters because there was a serious lack of boys in the moon clan. SO I hope you enjoy. I haven't watched Sailor Moon in a long time. But I'm sure it's still good.  
  
Don't Rock the Boat  
  
Prolog  
"A boat trip! That will be great," Haruka said. "What about the tied down parents?" Hotaru asked with a whimper. "Don't worry you'll be included," Ami replied. "We'd better," Darien said as he squeezed Hotaru around the waist. "I can't wait!" Exclaimed Rini. "Who says you're coming?!" Rae asked with her hands firmly placed on her hips. "Oh I won't leave my children behind," Hotaru said. "But Hotaru, you have four children including Rini," Mina said with a whiney tone. "There is enough sound proof rooms in the boat to suffice," Haruka said. "So I'm going?" Rini asked. Haruka nodded.  
  
Chapter One  
Hotaru packed lightly. The only things that lie in her suitcase were underwear, bras, a swimsuit, three pairs of shorts and two shirts. To the left of her suitcase was her toiletry bag. Inside that there was only a toothbrush and toothpaste, and other cleanly items.  
Rini walked into Hotaru's room with a plump full suitcase as Darien walked behind her. "Don't forget to pack the kitchen sink now," Hotaru said to her daughter. "She didn't," Darien replied. They smiled at each other. "And I can see you packed the whole house," Darien said sarcastically as he looked into Hotaru's bag. She giggled innocently. " I never did pack much," she said as she peered into his eyes. They inched closer and closer to each other, their lips almost touching. "Um- still here," Rini broke in. They looked at her with innocents and crimson cheeks. Rini turned around and walked out, lowering her head as she shook it. Darien and Hotaru's lips met. Their worlds collided as time stopped. Then Kaze and Sora ran into the room. "Eww," they said as they looked at each other and stuck out their tongues in disgust. Aino waddled in soon after, trying to run with a big smile on his face. Then he tripped and fell down. Tears filled his eyes but before he could utter a sound, Hotaru picked him up and shushed him. He giggled playfully as his mother bounced him. "Mommy, Daddy, are we going now?" Kaze and Sora asked in unison. "Is everyone packed?" Darien asked in his 'Daddy' tone. The twins nodded. Hotaru walked over to Sora and ran her hand through the young girl's black and purple tinted hair. "Well Dad, what do you think?" Hotaru asked as hopeful as the children were. "I suppose, it's time." He said, getting more cheerful sounding with each word. "Yay!" Kaze, Sora, and Hotaru exclaimed at the same time. "Yay!" Aino said. Rini walked into the room. "I got a post card from Usagi," she said, holding it up. "Oh, let me see!" Darien exclaimed. "-I mean, I don't care about Usagi," Darien said turning his back to the postcard. Hotaru and Rini looked at each other with a worried glance. "Anyways- so let's go then," Hotaru said. They didn't bother to read the letter yet.  
Hotaru, Darien and the kids met everyone at the dock. All the girls had to oogle over Aino. Aino giggled as he was tickled by each of them. "Oh he's so cute," Ami said as she scooped up the little baby. All the men stood in a circle. There was Ami's boyfriend Andrew, Haruka's boyfriend Ario, Rae's boyfriend Di, Mina's boyfriend Tri, and Darien.  
Rini sat on the edge of the dock, wading her feet in the water and read the postcard from her would-be mother.  
  
Dear Rini,  
I've been running all over Europe on a motorcycle. I and Grantagu or Grant as he likes to be called, are expecting a baby. I've been trying to get pregnant for a while. Finally it happened. It's supposed to be a boy, which makes Grant very happy. We ate in the Eiffel Tower last night. We're staying in Paris Customs. Write back if anything exciting happens. I got a post card from Haruka telling me you're all going on a boat trip. Push Hotaru over board for me. With love, Usagi.  
  
Rini tucked the postcard in her pocket. "I think I'm going to keep this one away from Daddy," Rini said. Just then Sora zipped past her. She jumped and just before she hit the water, Rini grabbed her and popped her down on the dock. Then Kaze sipped by and made it into the water. He didn't come back up and Rini jumped in. She searched underwater and finally found him. She grabbed him and swam to the top. "No Kaze, you can't do that," she said when they got back up on the dock. "Please don't tell Mom," Sora and Kaze begged in unison.  
  
"I won't as long as you promise never to do that again," Rini said scolding. They nodded. "Now here, take my jacket," Rini said, wrapping it around Kaze. "Everybody on the boat!" Darien said happily. They all got on the boat with high hopes of a sexy vacation. Little did they know what was about to happen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Rock the Boat  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was the first night. The kids were swimming in the first deck pool and the adults were on the deck above. Occasionally they would glance over the deck to see if the kids were all right. " Well, we're going to head out," Rea said as she got up, pulling Di with her. "Us too," the rest of the couples said in unison. They all giggled, and walked down the steps. At the hallway, all the couples except Hotaru and Darien went to their cabins. Hotaru and Darien walked to the first deck pool to round up their children. Aino was sitting in his baby pool chair, Sora and Kaze were splashing each other and Rini looked like she was seeing how long she could hold her breath under water. Darien looked up at Hotaru and held his index finger up to his lips as to say "shh". Hotaru nodded. He went to stand over where Rini was under water. He was going to grab her, but she flew up and splashed water all over him. Hotaru tried to contain her laugh b covering her mouth, but it snuck out anyways. Sora and Kaze stopped in their tracks with a shocked look on their face. Rini looked at Sora, Kaze and Hotaru. "What? What's so funny, or shocking, or both?" she asked, standing still in the pool. Sora, still wide open mouthed, pointed silently. Rini turned around to find her Dad all wet. All she could do was giggle. Then Aino joined in. Soon everybody in the vicinity was laughing. "Very funny," Darien said, trying to wipe water off him. "I thought so," Hotaru said, still trying to contain her giggle.  
  
In the bedroom..  
For the first twenty minutes Hotaru and Darien sat and listen to the couple above making love. "Boy that bed rocking makes the boat rock," Hotaru said. "Uh, yeah," Darien said. They were both laying flat on their bed, their hands to their sides. "Um, it would be nice to join the party of making the boat rock," Darien said. "But the extra edge might tip over the boat," Hotaru replied. "Come on Hotaru, it'll be a quickie," Darien whined pleadingly. "Ok, I'm so glad you're so persistent," Hotaru said flipping over. First they started kissing to embrace each other. Then they slipped each other's shirts off. Then, suddenly, there was light. There stood Sora. "Mommy, Daddy, I can't sleep," she said innocently. "Don't turn on the light Sora, it will hurt Mommy's eyes," Hotaru said as she blindly searched for her shirt. "Okay," Sora said. Darien let out a sigh of relief. "Um, go ahead and come into bed with us," Hotaru said. Darien flashed Hotaru a semi-evil look as to say "what?" but was glad to know Hotaru couldn't see it. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to take it back. Sora climber on the bed and it jiggled a bit. 'Well at least it sounds like I'm getting some," Darien said as he laid down and closed his eyes.  
In the morning, Darien awoke next to Hotaru and Sora was gone. He looked at Hotaru with loving eyes. Suddenly, sleep rushed over him again and he couldn't hold his eyes open any longer.  
When Darien got up the stairs, all the men were eating breakfast at one table and the women at another, and the kids on the deck bench. Darien walked over to the man's table. "So Darien how was your night?" Di asked. "Uh, I didn't, mbwbwbmbw," Darien trailed off. "What? All you did was say 'I didn't' and trailed off," Ario replied. "Could it be that the sex tyrant didn't get any last night?" Tri asked teasingly through his rose-colored sunglasses. "Um, bingo," Darien said disappointedly. There was a moment of silence. Then, all the guys bust up laughing. "What's the matter Darien, couldn't deliver?" Andrew asked, still laughing.  
  
"No! It's my daughter, Sora. She had a night mare," Darien said. "Sure," Tri said unbelievingly. "Well if you guys think it's so easy to get some with kids, why don't you guys watch them?!?" Darien busted out. "Well I'll be the first to take that challenge," Andrew said. "But is Ami up for it?" Tri asked inquisitively as he glanced over at the girls' table. They all looked over at the girls' table. The same conversation was taking place. "So Hotaru, how was your night?" Rea asked as she stuck a fork in her salad and twisted it. "Um, it was ok," Hotaru replied looking down at the table. "Oh my gosh!" Mina exclaimed. "What?" all the girls asked in interested unison "She and Darien didn't do anything last night!" she said looking at Hotaru with a questioning look. "Yeah, so!" Hotaru said embarrassingly. All the girls started laughing. "Sora had a nightmare," Hotaru replied defensively. "Uh, huh. And faeries stole my bras," Mina said. All the girls stopped laughing in an instant and looked at Mina with utterly confused faces. At the same time, they all uttered "huh?" "Um, nothing, I said when pigs fly," Mina said and quickly sipped her ice tea through a miniature straw. They all turned their attention back to Hotaru. "Well if you guys think it's so easy to get some with kids why don't one of you guys take them for a night?" Hotaru said heatedly. "Well I'll do that," Ami said raising her hand with index finger pointed. "Okay, your funeral, of no more love makin' and bed shakin'," Hotaru said. Ami shrugged it off. "What do you think Andrew will say?" Mina asked. "I'll go ask him," Ami said.  
Ami and Andrew both got up at the same time and nearly ran into each other. "I've got to ask you. We're going to take Darien and Hotaru's kids tonight, okay?" They said in unison. "okay," they mimicked again. They hugged each other.  
  
Hotaru walked over to her children. "Kids," she said to get their attention. They all turned their heads. "Auntie Ami and Uncle Andrew want to watch you tonight, so if you have problems, go to them," Hotaru said. All the children nodded and Aino bobbed his head in violent hyper-ness. Hotaru giggled at her funny baby. She picked him up and bobbed him up and down, he giggled happily. OHotaru walked over to the HHafklasjflk;asjdf; 


End file.
